


Tequila Kisses (or How It Begins)

by wishfulthinkment



Series: Re-Awakening [1]
Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Raquel Lives: A Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulthinkment/pseuds/wishfulthinkment
Summary: The tequila had hit her four drinks ago, and she feels as warm as the candlelight that flickers across Eva’s features. She watches, struck dumb and suddenly fixated on the curve of her mouth as she smiles, and the curve of her neck as she tips her head back to empty the glass.





	Tequila Kisses (or How It Begins)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/gifts).



> written because i am very gay for both raquel cassidy and emilia fox, so sue me
> 
> I'm lowkey working on a fic project to make Raquel's filmography gayer: take the episode of whatever she was in, write fic to give her character a gf and take it from there.

The tequila had hit her four drinks ago, and she feels as warm as the candlelight that flickers across Eva’s features. She watches, struck dumb and suddenly fixated on the curve of her mouth as she smiles, and the curve of her neck as she tips her head back to empty the glass.

Her eyes are greedy and she has to remember to blink since she seems to have forgotten how not to stare. Eva says something and laughs, and Nikki cracks a half-smile in response.

She didn’t catch a word of what she said.

It could have been in Spanish, she isn’t sure.

Her voice is a little husky and the sound of it, her laugh, makes her heart skip a beat.

_All her mind can focus on is that she’s beautiful._

_Like, she always knew she was beautiful, from first moment they met._

_It’s just that now, the voice in the back of her head, the one that says that kissing Eva is a bad idea, it’s silent._

_Has been silent for at least two drinks now._

And she’s so close. Like, Eva’s face is so, so close to her face. How did that happen?

And suddenly she’s been caught.

Not caught staring, necessarily. Though she definitely has been. It’s more that.

Eva’s eyes are on her, and she’s ensnared in them -- by the way she’s looking back at her.

Can’t move. Can’t breathe. Can’t think.

All that’s left is to kiss her.

And she does, hand cupping the back of her head.

She kisses her and it’s abrupt and clumsy. Her lips taste like well-aged tequila and burn just as good.

Nikki can feel Eva stiffen and she freezes too, for a hot second panting a little against her mouth, her mind swimming, hoping to fuck that she hasn’t fucked up. But Eva makes this little noise in the back of her throat, whimpers right directly into Nikki’s mouth, and then kisses her back.

Drunk as she is, she’s acutely aware of how Eva’s hands tentatively reach up and around her neck, touching her jaw, her shoulders. They slowly fumble their way around her, to clutch and grasp and hold her closer and every touch hits her right between the legs.

Nikki can’t remember ever being this turned on in her life and, with the amount of tequila she’s had to drink, she might not remember ever being this turned on tomorrow.

But still.

She’s leaning into Eva and Eva’s leaning backwards, one hand in her hair and the other clutching the back of her shirt, tugging her down with her. She tries holding herself up, but Eva is soft and inviting and with the way she groans when Nikki rests her full body weight on top of her, she’s just going to go with that.

Nikki grinds her hips down against her and she’s not usually so loud, but then she’s not usually drunk-fucking her co-worker into the bare floor of a Mexican clinic and the sound that escapes her seems to do something to Eva, makes her mouth hungrier.

She reaches down to cup Eva through her pants, and perhaps she’s got a little firmer touch fucking on a floor than in a bed, but Eva’s whole body jolts. She hooks her leg around Nikki’s hip and breaks away from the kiss, panting.

“Please,” is what she says. “More.”

It might just be her imagination, but she thinks she can feel the heat of Eva’s arousal through the fabric and she whines, her head spinning. She’s drunk on tequila and now she’s drunk on Eva and she tugs one-handedly and single-mindedly at her belt buckle. A buckle, two buttons and a zipper is all that stands in the way of touching Eva the way she really wants to, and miracle of miracles, they all give way.

She doesn’t bother to tug her pants down, it’s too much effort, all she needs is to slip her hand under the waistband of her underwear. It takes a little concentration, but then her fingertips slide against wet heat and she breathes an obscenity against Eva’s neck. She feels so good, and Nikki focuses intently on the movement of her fingers, in that slow and deliberate way that comes with intoxication. Eva’s hips twitch underneath her, and she’s making these little high-pitched noises that give her such a rush. Nikki rocks against the thigh she’s straddling, the movement pressing her hand firmly against Eva’s clit.

Eva clings to her, pushes her hips up into her hand, in the process wedging her thigh up between her legs and the air leaves Nikki in a rush. She buries her face in the crook of Eva’s neck, her mouth busy with the bare skin exposed by a few undone buttons. The flare of arousal in the pit of her stomach begin to intensify, and Nikki grinds-- no, it's now more rutting than grinding, all animal instinct, seeking pleasure, to give and to get it, the pain in her wrist be damned.

But then Eva lifts her hips, shifts around a little and the pressure against Nikki’s wrist eases, she glances down to see Eva’s jeans pushed down over her ass.

“Inside,” she pants, one hand tapping on Nikki’s arm. “I need--”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Nikki’s mind catches up to the present moment and she slides two fingers deep into her pussy, curling upwards. Eva’s head jolts backward, the hand clapped over her mouth not quite keeping the deep groan from escaping her.

The angle is still awkward but something seems to have come loose within Eva, the way she writhes beneath her. Nikki fucks her harder, fingers curling, and the choked sounds of disbelieving pleasure fill her ears and stick in her own chest. She bites down on the junction of Eva's neck, and her arms wrap tight around Nikki, holding her there, her whole body jerks and she goes silent, the heel of her foot digging hard into Nikki's ass.

Caught up as much in her own pending climax as she is in Eva's orgasm, she doesn't stop there, chasing the feeling growing inside her, shifting closer, close enough that she's basically mounted Eva, close-- she's getting close to coming.

Eva shudders again, a high pitched whine escaping from between her fingers and Nikki's aware of the gush of moisture against her hand before she tips over the edge herself. 


End file.
